sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Shallowbrook
Shallowbrook is a region of the Kingdom of Quel'thalas found in the Southwestern part of Quel'thalas towards the coastal line of The Great Sea. It is an area of once opulence laid to ruin by the Fall of Silvermoon during the Third War and deemed as part of the 'Ghostlands'. Once plagued by the undead and unnatural beasts, it was reclaimed and presently being restored by the last surviving member of its once overlords, Vaelrin Firestorm. The land is mostly mountainous terrain; rocks, hills, and steep cliffs making up the most of the area. Further in the land transforms into wooded forests; a dark and often treacherous area to go into alone these days due to years of being claimed by the plagued scourge that remained. Shallowbrook inherits its name for the stretch of shallow water that divides the wooded area from the main city that spills out into the ocean. Despite appearing peaceful, it is vast and wide enough to require a bridge to cross safely. Though the water looks shallow enough to trudge through, it is merely a trick of the eyes as the currents below the rocks is strong enough to pull a man to his demise. The Shallowbrook's overlords are the noble House of Firestorm, a once prosperous magister House renowned for its claim to be a pure bloodline of magical excellence. Shallowbrook is a territory that houses various villages, cities, and towns that have all fallen to ruin and low populated but growing. Its population is currently unknown, though the few who do dwell there presently work for Shallowbrook Manor thus giving it a rounding cap of at least 100. Passidonia The city of Passidonia is a mountain city settlement composed of Scholars, Arcanists, Runemasters, Wizards, Enchanters, Inscribers, and many more affluent members of arcane divination. Large white buildings tower the city streets and often framed with the touch of silver and gold. The city is home to some of Quel'thalas most prestigious academies, halls, and the University of Passidonia—a place of higher learning to all the many forms of magic. The city was built around the era of Quel'thalas rising and named after Vaelindor's—the founder of House Firestorm—first and only wife, Pasadia Firestorm. Passidonia is located just below the massive stronghold known as Shallowbrook Manor, the ancestral home and seat of power for the reigning overlords of Shallowbrook, House Firestorm. The Embertree The wooded area that divides the main hub is known as Embertree. Its name was derived from the appearance of the trees before it came to ruin. Enhanced by magic, the trees once a variety of autumn shades that gave the illusion it was constantly lit by flames. This remarkable illusion was a spectacular sight at night. Thus the name Embertree was born. Unfortunately, the appearance of the woods is no longer enhanced by its magical luster and now appears to be a dark, twisted forest illuminated by the lingering traces of arcane that once kept it thriving. At night, what was once a beautiful glow of bright orange and reds is now a dull violet and purple. Embertree is composed of mostly Maplewood and Oak trees scattered across the rising hills and slopes of Shallowbrook terrain. This once enchanted forest served as a seat to House Silvercrest, champion Knights and Battlemages who saw to the defense of Shallowbrook. Many of Shallowbrook's finest guards and war veterans were members of this once elite family household. However, it was during the Third War invasion that all of its members were obliterated by the push of Arthas and the scourge. They were among the first line of defense to prevent the invasion from reaching deeper into Quel'thalas and was sadly no match for the waves of scourge. Embertree now stands as a defunct area composed of crumbling houses and merely a ghost town of what it was once. Thanks to the efforts of the new overlord of Shallowbrook, this area is slowly being reconstructed yet at a considerably slower pace. The numbers that reside there now are mostly stragglers or homeless veterans who have taken shelter in many of the abandoned homes. With the promise to return the area to its original splendor and secure its safety, there is a growing interest by many to reside there again. Towards the far end of this wooded area lies Embertree Court, a 120-room villa that once Housed the members of House Silvercrest. The area was surrounded by the magic of the woods with various gardens and meadows that thrived from the nourishing arcane elements fueled by the magic of Shallowbrook. In its ruined state, the building is presently mostly stone and crumbled rock. Now a few years into its reclaim, Embertree is a slowly thriving area with new overlords. The current overlords are Esme Sunshard of House of Sunshard and Faervell Bael'nar. Havenblaze Port To the coasts just below the mountain is the port city known as Havenblaze. This port once served as both a point of transportation and bustling trading center between districts and other regions in Azeroth. With its immediate access to the sea, this vast city was said to never know the meaning of sleep. Many of Shallowbrook's proletarian inhabitants found menial work here easily; haulers, crew workers, and carpenters all worked various shifts throughout the day and evening. The port served largely for the transportation of trade goods, fishery, priceless artifacts, and was the main source of transportation between continents. Havenblaze was considered a place of first impressions and thus kept consistently pristine and powered with the influences of magic at every corner. Lanterns that floated, brooms that constantly swept, and the streets lined with various gems that illuminated the paths of those who traveled by night. One never needed to fear their safety in this city and locals often allowed their children to play at any hour without concern or worry. Criminal activity of any kind—be it piracy, smuggling, or black market trade—was tackled with immediate diligence thanks to the citizens who worked tirelessly to report any foul play afoot. The reason was simple: Port Havenblaze served largely as the main point of entrance for those who traveled long distances to attend the yearly magisterial event hosted by House Firestorm. Houses, families, and powerful bloodlines of all races and parts of Azeroth traveled here often by sea. This meant that the port served as not only a focal point but the very first place newcomers would often see when visiting. Reputation was paramount and thus necessary to keep as perfect as possible. Of course with the fall of Quel'thalas, that too became a thing of the past. The houses and much of its beauty has fallen to rot and age living in only a distant memory of what it once was. Once lined with a variety of ships both of naval and merchant capabilities, only a single ship can be found here. Wealth & Economics Shallowbrook is stationed near a mountainous terrain and thus benefits largely for its natural guarding borders. Its wealth was mainly gained from the abundance of gemstone and rock mines scattered across the rocky terrain. An abundance of master enchanters, jewelers, and scribe writers once called this domain home. Defense Shallowbrook's defense is lined with a wide arrangement of magical users from Wizards, Warlocks, Astromancers, Leywalkers, Conjurers, Battle-Mages, Arcane Warriors, Spellbows, Enchanters and so forth. This primary line of defense defines them as powerful glass cannons, able to deal a heatwave of damage yet at the cost of lower means of self-defense when attacked at melee range. Their armies supply only a minor number of melee fighters for those not exceptionally proficient in the magical arts, their roles primarily assigned to manning the canons that boarder Haveblaze Port of serving as the first line of defense wall when in heavy war combat. Recent affiliations and alliances with stronger, surviving Houses have employed additional forms of defense to their numbers from House Blackwood. From the Bladestar Isles they are further backed by Bladestar Marines, fierce combatants with nautical serving roots. Blackwood Rangers, historically known for their excellent proficiency in ranged combat, are also part of the line of defense supplied by the allianced House. These numbers were supplied in the earlier settlement of Shallowbrooks rebirth, their presence used in providing safer rehoused settlements for the area and clearing out much of the area's lurking and looming scourge or hostile creatures. Gallery shallowbrook-map.jpg|Map of Shallowbrook Passidonia-0.jpg|Passidonia Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations